


I Hate the Way You Love

by u2incidentof1976



Category: Alison Mosshart/Jamie Hince - Fandom, The Kills
Genre: Alison Mosshart - Freeform, F/M, Hotel, I hate the way you love, Jamie Hince - Freeform, the kills - Freeform, vv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u2incidentof1976/pseuds/u2incidentof1976
Summary: Written from Alison's POV





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a picture I saw of the Kills. Hope you like.

I’m holding onto you like you’re the only thing I have left. 

My fingernails digging into your shoulder and my other arm wrapped securely around your back. 

You’re mine.

You kiss my cheek and I can feel your lips brush gently against my jaw, your warm breath on my face. 

You do this all the time, we do this all the time, and I know it can be so much more if you, if we, choose to make it more. 

But for now it’s just this. 

You taunting me, your lips lingering just beneath my ear where you never kiss. 

You rest your chin on my shoulder, nestle your face in my hair. 

I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I wish I could. 

Do you love me? 

Do you hate me? 

I love you. 

But I also hate you. 

I hate you when you’re teasing me like this. 

And I hate you when you think your ideas are better than mine. 

And I hate when you think I’m just playing games, when I’m being damn serious. 

And I hate when you’re with someone else. 

Anyone else. 

I don’t want to know what you’re like in bed. 

I don’t want to know what you say to her when you’re with her. 

I don’t want to know how you treat her when you’re alone with her. 

All I can say is that I hate the way you treat me when we’re alone together. 

I hate it. 

I fucking hate it. 

And I hate you all the same. 

I hear your breathing hitch, as if you suddenly remember you were supposed to be with her tonight. 

But instead you’re here with me.

Lucky you. 

But you don’t move. 

You stand absolutely still and continue to taunt me. 

You kiss my cheek again and even try something new and press your lips to my jawline a few times, still avoiding kissing right underneath my ear. 

Fuck you. 

You pull away from me slightly and I can feel you looking at me. 

Staring at me. 

I refuse to look at you. 

You whisper my name. 

I don’t respond.  
You say it again and it sounds so fucking desperate that it makes me so fucking mad, but at the same time I kinda like it. 

Do it again. 

You repeat it again, this time your voice sounds like it’s on edge and I give in. 

I look at you, right into your hazel eyes. 

You don’t say anything, you just continue fucking staring at me. 

Stop it. 

I realize that my hand is still on your shoulder, my other arm wrapped around your back and I choose not to move, I can’t move, I don’t want to move. 

You just keep staring at me and goddamnit you’re making me so anxious and goddamnit you’re so fucking beautiful I wanna fucking kiss you, but I resist the urge. 

I’m stronger than that. 

You are not. 

You lean in slowly and I think I feel it coming, but it still comes as a shock to me. 

I feel your warm lips press gently against mine and I want to tell you to not be so fucking gentle, you can play fucking rough with me. 

I can fucking take it. 

But at the same time, it’s nice. 

Not having to act so tough for once. 

You pull away slowly and I don’t want you to, but you do. 

You say something and to be honest I don’t hear it and before I know it you’re walking away, your hands shoved deep into your coat pockets and your shoulders hunched up close to your ears to keep you warm like the fucking Londoner you are. 

You turn around and look at me once. 

You turn around and look like you’re sorry for me. 

You give me a pitiful wave and a timid smile and then continue walking. 

I can still feel your breath on my skin. 

I can still feel your lips on mine. 

I can still feel you, I can still feel you. 

I fucking hate you, Hotel.


End file.
